Neverland
Neverland is the realm associated with the Peter Pan ''story. It's located far away from Ever After, and the population has a unwelcoming nature. History After setting the Yester Day holiday date early, Madeline Hatter is confused on who to visit. Since Wonderland is closed, Madeline Hatter has Neverland in mind since they both end with the word "land". Madeline has to arrive back at school early because of the unwelcoming nature of the residents in Neverland. After she broke the Uni Cairn and released the Jabberwock, she was in banishment and expulsion. The next day, Madeline and her father are to depart Ever After and pick up and leave to Neverland. Moments before her banishment, Apple and Raven are able to conjure up an Irrefutable Evidence spell, showing that everyone else was also the cause of the Uni Cairn breaking. Madeline is set free from her chains and rejoining her classmates. Residents/Neverlandians A free spirited and mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up, Peter Pan spends his never-ending childhood having adventures on the mythical island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, Native Americans, and occasionally ordinary children from the world outside Neverland. He is a spellebritry among Ever After's children. '''Captain Hook '- Captain Hook is the cruel pirate king of Neverland, captain of the ship Jolly Roger, and Peter Pan's archenemy. He's named after the hook in place of his right hand. Pirates '- The crew of the Pirate ship Jolly Roger have taken up residence off-shore, and are widely feared throughout Neverland. Their captain is the ruthless James Hook. Madeline is allergic to Neverland's pirates. In the children's make believe games is more fun to be a pirate than be Peter Pan or one of his Lost Boys. '''Mermaids '-''' ' Mermaids live in the lagoon. They enjoy the company of Peter Pan but keep their distance from everyone else on the island. They are not sociable creatures and do not speak nor interact with outsiders. '''Indians '-''' ' There is a tribe of wigwam-dwelling Native Americans who live on the island. Their chief is Great Big Little Panther, whose daughter Tiger Lily has a crush on Peter Pan. The Piccaninny tribe are known to make ferocious and deadly war against Captain Hook and his pirates, but their connection with the Lost Boys is more lighthearted. '''Fairies '-''' ' A property of their nature is the production and possession of fairy dust, the magic material which enables flying. They are allied to the Lost Boys and against the pirates. The only-named fairy is Tinker Bell, Peter Pan's companion. '''Lost Boys '-''' '''The '''Lost Boys are a tribe of children who fell out of their prams when the nurse wasn't looking, and who, having not been claimed by humans in seven days, were collected by the fairies and flown to the Neverland. There are six Lost Boys: Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and the Twins. They are not permitted to fly by Peter, as it is a sign of his authority and uniqueness. They live in tree houses and caves, wear animal skins, bear spears and bows and arrows, and live for adventure. They are a formidable fighting force despite their youth and they make war with the pirates, although they seem to enjoy a harmonious existence with the other inhabitants of Neverland. Trivia *In Once Upon A Time, looking for her jewels, Briar Beauty finds her brother Tenacity pretending to be Peter Pan and her other brothers pretending to be various pirates, their surroundings littered with things they took from the castle - one of which is the hay wagon. Annoyed at their selfishness, Briar confronts her brothers. They quickly apologize and Briar is unable to stay angry. Claiming the role of Captain Hook for herself, she orders her crew to dig up the treasure, after which they'll invade the kitchen. Category:Places Category:Lands